


10 dager

by pagnilagni



Series: Unge Evak [20]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: #altersokk, M/M, Skam-manus, skamscript
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni
Summary: Denne ficen skrev jeg etter at en gruppe fans kjøpte manus til Skam s3e3 i P3-aksjonen. Mange av dere har nok lest den før - men jeg legger den ut her likevel.Manuset er tilgjengeligher. Jeg oppfordrer alle om å donere en skjerv til UNICEF - husk sommerfugleffekten, det du gjør i dag har en effekt i morgen ❤Doner gjerne viadenne linken.





	10 dager

10 dager. 10 dager var det det tok før hullet var helt. Han hadde holdt tellingen, slik han hadde bestemt seg for. Han hadde notert ned på en lapp hver gang han brukte denne sokken. Det var naturligvis ikke ti dager på rad, han hadde vasket sokken, men det var ti dager den hadde vært brukt. 

Dag 1 hadde han nesten kysset Even. Even hadde stått så nær ham og Isak visste ikke hvor han skulle feste blikket. Han hadde sett ned på føttene sine og oppdaget det lille hullet ytterst på den ene sokken. Han husket hvordan Evens fot hadde kommet nærmere og så vidt berørt foten hans. Hvordan munnen hadde vært så nær. Følelsen av at dersom han vred ørlite granne på hodet så ville munnen hans berøre Evens og han hadde kysset en gutt og verden ville være en annen. Han husket lyden av dunket fra Nooras koffert.

Dag 2 var dagen etter den andre dagen han kysset Even. Even hadde dratt dagen før uten å si noe, bare lagt igjen en tegning på puta. Isak husket følelsen av å være alene, følelsen da Even ikke svarte på meldingene hans, følelsen av at det bare hadde vært kødd. Mobilen var tom for batteri så alarmen hadde ikke ringt, og han hadde forsovet seg. Han hadde ikke rukket finne noen andre sokker før før han løp til trikken og så vidt rakk skolen. Han hadde ikke sett Even den dagen.

Dag 3 var på festen hos Emma. Han hadde lagt merke til hullet på vorset, og ledd hånlig inni seg. Han hadde pirket litt på det, men ikke nok til at tåa kom ut. Han hadde definitivt ikke kysset Even på den festen heller.

Dag 4 hadde Even brukt dem. Han hadde overnattet og lånt klær av ham neste dag. Bokser, sokker, t-skjorte, hettegenser. Det var en kald høstdag, og ingen av dem hadde hansker. På vei til trikken hadde Isak sett seg fort rundt og tatt hånda hans, som for å varme seg. Han hadde sett opp på Even og smilt forsiktig, og fått verdens bredeste glis tilbake. Hjertet hadde slått salto i brystkassa, og det føltes som om hele verden glitret rundt ham. En strøm av glitter bruste gjennom hendene, fra den ene til den andre og tilbake igjen. Så hadde de sett en gjeng Bakka-elever på vei til skolen, og Isak hadde lynraskt sluppet Evens hånd. Det føltes nakent og kaldt, og Isak torde nesten ikke se på Even etterpå. Men da han gjorde det smilte Even fortsatt til ham, og glitteret hadde bruset litt gjennom ham igjen.

Dag 5 var da han skulle på julekonsert med foreldrene. Han hadde ikke brydd seg særlig mye om hva han hadde på seg, bare konstatert at det var hull i sokkene uten å orke å gjøre noe mer med det. Han skulle uansett ha sko på, så hvem brydde seg egentlig? 

Dag 6 var da Even lå hjemme hos ham i ukene før jul. Det var en av de dårlige dagene, en av de dagene der Even hadde ligget under dyna i senga og ikke orket si noe, ikke orket sove, ikke orket stå opp. Isak hadde sittet ved siden av og jobbet med skolearbeid. Han hadde hatt den grå puta i ryggen. Den var gammel og tynn og gav ikke så mye støtte, så han hadde slengt et par hettegensere der i tillegg for å slippe den harde veggen rett mot ryggen. Even hadde hatt den blå puta. Isak hadde vurdert om det var på tide å kaste sokken, men hadde ikke giddet gå og hente et annet par i vaskekurva. Noora hadde vasket masse klær mens hun var hjemme sammen med Even, så de manglet i det minste ikke rene klær. Hele neglen på lilletåa vistes nå.

Dag 7 var siste skoledag før jul. Han merket det ikke før han sto i skolegården sammen med gutta før første time. Even var ikke på skolen denne dagen. Formen var bedre og han hadde jobbet med skolearbeid hjemmefra, men han orket ikke så mange folk og ville vente til etter jul med å gå på skolen igjen. Det var bedre med en jevnt over grei dag med få inntrykk enn å slite seg ut på å være sammen med 30 andre i seks timer i strekk og krasje når han kom hjem. Isak hadde stått og trampet på asfalten for å holde varmen, og merket at lilletåa på den ene foten føltes mye kaldere enn føttene ellers. 

Dag 8 var 1. juledag. De skulle på julegudstjeneste med foreldrene til Isak, og middag hjemme hos faren etterpå. Isak oppdaget at det var hull i sokken da han tok den på, og bestemte seg for å bytte sokker. Han hadde slengt den hullete sokken i en krok, og tatt på et annet par uten hull. Julegudstjenesten var fin, den minnet ham om barndommen. De samme julesangene, det samme juleevangeliet, de samme små søndagsskolebarna som lespet replikkene sine i julespillet. Han så ned på de sammenflettede fingrene deres og lurte på hva som hadde skjedd om Jesus hadde vært sønn av Josef og Martin. 

Dag 9 var nyttårsaften. Even var i bedre form. De hadde sovet lenge, ligget i senga utover formiddagen. På kvelden skulle de på fest. Isak hadde knyttet Evens slips før de dro. Det hadde føltes merkelig intimt. Han hadde stått så tett inntil ham. Han hadde kjent varmen fra ham, kjent albuene sine mot brystkassa hans mens han knølet litt med slipsknuten. Han kunne faktisk knytte slips, men det var helt annerledes å knytte det på noen andre enn på seg selv. Omsider var han fornøyd. Even hadde kysset ham etterpå. Han hadde sett sokken med hull da han tok på seg skoene, men drosjen ventet allerede utenfor og han hadde ikke tid til å skifte sokker.

Dag 10 var natta etter nyttårsaften. De var fortsatt på festen og sto utenfor og kikket på fyrverkeriet. Even stod bak Isak med armene rundt ham og haka på skuldra hans. Isak hadde lagt hendene sine over Evens og flettet fingrene deres sammen til en stor klump. Han klemte dem mot hjertet sitt. Nøt varmen fra Even mot ryggen sin, pusten hans mot øret, kinnet som beveget litt på seg, munnen hans som nærmet seg hans egen. Han hadde snudd seg mot Even, stilt seg tett inntil ham. Skotuppene deres hadde møttes. Isak smøg hendene sine under Evens dressjakke og la dem på hoftene hans og trakk ham inntil seg. Even klemte tilbake med armene sine rundt ham. Munnen hans var så nær Even at det kjentes som om de pustet samme luft. Han vred litt på hodet slik at leppene møttes. Kjente de myke leppene, smaken av Even, bevegelsene, de små kyssene, de store kyssene, tunga hans. Slik sto de ute i vinternatta mens raketter eksploderte både på himmelen og inni dem. Med en lilletå som krøllet seg i nytelse utenfor sokken, i friheten etter å ha kommet ut gjennom det lille hullet den selv hadde lagd.

**Author's Note:**

> Denne ficen skrev jeg etter at en gruppe fans kjøpte manus til Skam s3e3 i P3-aksjonen. Mange av dere har nok lest den før - men jeg legger den ut her likevel.
> 
> Manuset er tilgjengelig [her](https://skamscript.wordpress.com/2016/10/21/episode-3-bander/). Jeg oppfordrer alle om å donere en skjerv til UNICEF - husk sommerfugleffekten, det du gjør i dag har en effekt i morgen ❤
> 
> Doner gjerne via [denne linken](http://minaksjon.unicef.no/utdanning/2-5565?v=20180201150010&justEdited=true#).


End file.
